Addiction
by LadyJas8907
Summary: Usagi has an addiction. Will her friends be able to save her? One Shot.


**Hey you guys! I decided to write this story based off an addiction that I unfortunately have. This is mean to be humorous but if you don't find the humor in it, guess what? READ IT AGAIN!! Just kidding, well enough blabbering about. And also. I do not own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

Usagi looked over at the things she had collected over the years. Body Mists, Shower Gels, Perfumes, Lotions, Body Creams, Creamy Body Washes, Body Butters, Lipglosses, and yes, even Air Sprays. She had an addiction, an addiction that she could not control. She was a scent addict and she only loved the expensive things.

Every since the Victoria Secret and Bath and Body Works store opened up in Japan at the nearest mall she was addicted. Every time Victoria's Secret or Bath and Body Works came out with a new scent she just at absolutely no costs had to have it. She would do almost any thing to have it, even if it meant standing outside in line or even sleeping outside for a popular limited edition scent, she would do it. Usagi even managed to snag a job part time at Bath and Body Works during the weekdays and worked another job on the weekends at Victoria's Secret so that she could get discounts, after all her parents weren't giving her the generous allowance she once had. Not after they found out that all of her money went towards "trash", as they called it.

Usagi looked over her collection once more and counted every thing.

"Eleven body sprays, Four lotions, Three Body Creams, Two Creamy Body Washes, Two Shower Gels, and Eleven lipglosses."

She laughed to herself as she knew this wasn't her whole collection. In all she had fifty smell good and beautification objects in various shoe boxes and drawers hidden in her room. She only hid them to make her parents believe that she calmed down a bit on her spending money on "trash", but in all reality she didn't.

As she began to run her fingers lovingly over her collection the phone rang.

"Usagi it's for you! It's Minako." Her mother's voice rang from downstairs.

Serena answered the phone, reluctant to be torn away from her beautiful collection.

"Yes?"

"Usagi! What have you been up to? I haven't seen you in awhile, you know because of your new jobs and things. We should hang out sometime, how about tomorrow?" The blonde happily chirped on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry Mina-chan. I can't. Bath and Body Works is having a sell tomorrow and I can't miss it. I just can't. They have shower gel on sale for 3 each and they have brought back discontinued items just for tomorrow and they are going on sale for 4." The other blonde rattled off.

"So you would rather go to Bath and Body Works than hang out with your friends? You can always go to Bath and Body Works why not just hang out with us tomorrow and go another day?"

"They have things half off Mina-chan don't you understand? I've been waiting to get my hands on that Tropical Passionfruit body spray for a long time, and I've had dreams upon dreams of finally owning the Japanese Cherry Blossom Body Cream. I heard it was heaven on Earth. They are finally bringing it out and with my discount I'll be able to buy what I want, plus more!"

"Don't you already have the scent Tropical Passionfruit bunny?"

"Yes."

"And you still want more?"

"Yes."

"Bunny this has gone too far, way too far! You are _not_ going to that sale tomorrow."

"So. You can't stop me!"

The blonde with the odangos hung up the phone in anger leaving an equally angered long haired blonde on the other end.

"We'll see about that."

A dark haired dark eyed woman paced in front of three females, a male, and two cats.

"Now, what is your job Mamoru-chan?"

"To convince Usako to stay at home."

"And if that fails?"

"Then I will already be downstairs trying to tempt Usagi-chan to stay with my cooking." A tom-boyish brunette sporting a ponytail spoke up.

"Very good Makoto-chan. And if that fails."

"I'm pretty sure that won't fail Rei-chan." A short dark blue haired female spoke up from her quiet position.

"You don't know that Ami, even though Usagi-chan loves Makoto-chan's cooking, Usagi-chan will probably hurt some one over some Bath and Body Works, whether we are friends, family, or even enemies; much less in closing argument, she will give up even food to go to that sale."

"She's right. We have to stop her while we have the chance. If all else fails we will stop Usagi-chan by force!"

"That's right Minako-chan!"

"BY FORCE!" Every one shouted in unison.

* * *

"USAGI!! MAMORU'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"TELL HIM TO COME ON UP!!" The blonde shouted back. 'Thank God my father's not here.'

A few seconds later there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

The dark haired man entered the room and immediately he smelled strawberries. He looked over to the source of where it was coming from, her dresser. He just knew that she had sprayed body mist because he could smell it, not that he was complaining and he noticed that just like the rest of the girls said, that she had enough stuff to open up her own store.

"Usako!"

"Mamo-chan!"

They embraced in a quick hug and a very quick hug at that before Usagi let go.

"Thanks for stopping by, but I have some where to go."

She tried to step around him but to no avail.

"Mamo-chan?"

"I thought that we could stay here and watch a movie and order pizza today Usako. I haven't seen you in awhile since you've been busy with work and school."

"I love you and all Mamo-chan but I have a previous engagement to take of and it will only take a few seconds, meanwhile you can wait here and I will happily take you up on your offer when I get back." She quickly sidestepped her way around him and ran downstairs to where Makoto was cooking.

Usagi was tempted, _very_ tempted to stay and eat some of Makoto's delicious cooking that was known throughout Tokyo, but knew that she had to be going some where even through all this, she couldn't help but ask.

"Makoto-chan why are you cooking?"

"I asked your mother could I help her prepare dinner. I thought that I would come over and hang out with you today. I mean since you've been so busy lately."

Usagi quickly sensed that some thing was up. Mamoru said the same thing earlier and why would they both be at her house at the same exact time. She went to the window and peeked out and saw that Ami, Rei, and Minako were all lined up in front of her house.

'They are NOT going to stop me from going to that sale.'

The blonde was determined to go.

"Makoto-chan, I'm going to step outside for a minute for some fresh air. Call me when you're done cooking."

"Ok Usagi-chan." The brunette replied adding spices to the pot that she was stirring.

The blonde eased herself out the back door past her mother and closed it. From there she proceeded to jump over three fences and run across some yards before she got to an ally way. She proceeded to head off in the direction of the mall thinking she escaped her friends.

"I think Makoto-chan's cooking got her Rei-chan."

"I do believe so Minako-chan."

"Uh guys?"

"Yes ami-chan?' The senshi of love remarked

"Isn't that Bunny right there?" She pointed to a figure that was way off in the distance which was no doubt their beloved Usagi.

"How did she get out?"

"Forget that! GET HER!" Rei remarked

Rei, Ami, and Minako all took after their friend trying to get her to not set foot in the mall and more importantly.

Usagi looked back as she saw three angry females chasing her and prepared to run faster trying to shake them off of her trail. She quickly took out her cell phone and called Bath and Body Works telling them what she wanted and told them to take it out of her next pay check and continued on her way to the mall.

* * *

30 minutes later…

Rei, Amy, Minako, now joined by Makoto and Mamoru looked for their blonde haired blue eyed friend but could not find her anywhere.

"Where could she be? I mean we already checked Bath and Body Works, Victoria's Secret, and Macy's."

"I don't know Rei-chan, this isn't like my Usako. She should be here right now doing a victory dance in front of us. For escaping us and actually going to the sale against all we tried to do to stop her."

Little did they know that the object that they were searching for was happily curled up on the floor of her bedroom with the objects of her desires, body spray, body cream, shower gel...

* * *

**I know this story is not perfect even though I read it three times. Some where inside I just know it's not. Maybe I feel a bit insecure with my writing right now because I haven't wrote fanfiction in awhile and I have never used Japanese names much less. I wrote this story on a whim by the way! LOL.**


End file.
